Will paladino angelico
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50116 |no = 977 |element = Luce |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Un cavaliere che si oppose alla distruzione del mondo fino all'ultimo respiro. Mentre continuava a respingere l'esercito divino invasore, apparve di fronte a lui un cavaliere. Era un suo compaesano che aveva giurato alleanza agli dèi. Quando il cavaliere chiese a Will perché continuasse a combattere se non c'era più nessuno da proteggere, Will rispose che doveva cercare di sopravvivere perché sarebbe potuto arrivare qualcuno in cerca di aiuto. Poi sfoderò nuovamente la spada. Era l'ultimo essere umano rimasto a Grand Gaia. |summon = Non c'è niente di crudele quanto un briciolo di speranza. Voglio che un giorno questo dolore finisca. |fusion = Non ho più nessuno da proteggere. Ma continuerò a combattere. L'ho scelto io. |evolution = La maledizione lanciata su Grand Gaia si è trasformata in speranza. Questa è la mia ricompensa per aver combattuto fedelmente! |hp_base = 5320 |atk_base = 1458 |def_base = 1590 |rec_base = 1179 |hp_lord = 6705 |atk_lord = 2318 |def_lord = 2353 |rec_lord = 1901 |hp_anima = 7597 |rec_anima = 1663 |atk_breaker = 2556 |def_breaker = 2115 |atk_guardian = 2080 |def_guardian = 2591 |rec_guardian = 1782 |def_oracle = 2234 |hp_oracle = 6348 |rec_oracle = 2258 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Potere dell'inno della luce |lsdescription = +100% aumento ATT alle unità di luce - Enorme aumento barra BB a ogni turno |lsnote = +4 CB a turno |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Calibro di Ishtar |bbdescription = Potente combo di 14 attacchi luce su tutti i nemici - Grande aumento PS - Aumenta rilascio CB e CC per 3 turni |bbnote = Heal 1400-1600 + 22.5% of own Rec & 25% boost |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Lohengrin |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 35 attacchi luce su tutti i nemici - Recupera gradualmente PS - Aumenta ATT BB per 3 turni |sbbnote = Heal 2200-2500 + 15% Rec & 180% boost |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 35 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 35 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Albion |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 22 attacchi luce su tutti i nemici (danni relativi a PS rimasti(1000%)) - Enorme riduzione ATT e DIF per 1 turno - Enorme riduzione danni tenebra per 2 turni(100%) |ubbnote = 15% boost to multiplier per 1% HP remaining, 80% reduction & reduces all Dark damage taken to 1 |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1000~2500 |ccant = 48 |ccbbt = 14 |ccsbbt = 35 |ccubbt = 22 |es = Sacrificio per il futuro |esitem = |esdescription = Aggiunge luce ad ATT BB/SBB(a tutta la squadra) per 3 turni - Se equipaggi uno dei Nove tesori sacri, +20% a tutti i parametri |eseffect =* |evofrom = 50115 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |bb1 = * * * * |bb10 = * * * * |sbb1 = * * * |sbb10 = * * * |ubb1 = * * * |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Mastini della Guerra |addcatname = Will 7 }}